pourquoi ne pas suivre les papillons ?
by ylg
Summary: Hanatarô, balayant les couloirs de maintenance, vient en aide à un chasseur de papillons égaré.


**Titre :** pourquoi ne pas suivre les papillons ?  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bleach  
**Personnages/Couple :** Hanatarô, Rikichi  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** maître Kubo.  
**Spoil possible :** se passe en post-tome 20, mais sans spoil grave ; juste un soupçon du tome 17 (leur rencontre, quoi ?)

écrite pour le challenge permanent de bleach vf :  
thème : "papillon",  
personnage : Hanatarô,  
mots à caser : valeur, symétrie, division, croissant, différence.

oOo

Même s'il avait fini par s'y habituer, Hanatarō n'aimait pas vraiment les sous-sols où il se trouvait forcé d'évoluer jour après jour, balai en main : ces couloirs dont on pouvait croire le tracé bien ordonné et régulier avaient en fait quelques mètres en plus ou en moins ici et là, là où les embranchements partaient, donnant une illusion de symétrie cachant un véritable labyrinthe. Personne n'y venait, que lui et quelques-uns uns de ses compagnons ; même les membres de la Division concernée se perdraient, dans les souterrains de leur propre QG.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand justement il trouva quelqu'un d'égaré là au détour d'un couloir !  
Et plus grande encore, quand il le reconnut. Le visage du shinigami perdu s'éclaira littéralement, soulagé de rencontrer enfin quelqu'un : c'était Rikichi.  
« Je me suis perdu en courant après ce papillon, avoua le jeune garçon, piteux, montrant son filet où effectivement, un papillon de l'enfer voletait prisonnier. J'étais tout fier d'avoir réussi à le rattraper, je ne me suis même pas aperçu que je prenais un mauvais tournant pour rentrer…  
- Ça arriverait à n'importe qui, vous savez, tenta Hanatarō pour le réconforter.  
- Je voulais que Renji-sama soit fier de moi, mais un homme de sa valeur n'a rien à faire d'un subordonné aussi empoté que moi…  
- Allons, Rikichi-san…  
- Ah, mais vous-même, réalisa-t-il soudain : Hanatarō-san, que faites-vous là ?  
- Euh, ben, mon travail : je balaie les couloirs… »

L'enthousiasme de Rikichi retomba à ces mots. Il oubliait trop facilement le travail d'esclave qu'on imposait à la Quatrième Division, ces tâches indignes de guérisseurs aussi doués… lui, il avait l'habitude, parce qu'il n'était qu'un petit shinigami sans talent, c'était normal qu'il fasse la basse besogne pour sa division, mais quelqu'un comme lui…  
Enfin, Hanatarō lui-même n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser plus que ça :  
« Mais j'ai presque fini, il me reste deux couloirs et ensuite je peux vous raccompagner au quartier général de votre Division ; c'est sur ma route, je connais le chemin. »

Rikichi accepta avec joie, et proposa même de l'aider, ce que Hanatarō refusa le plus poliment possible. A la différence de n'importe qui d'autre, ça partait d'un bon sentiment : il souhaitait vraiment l'aider, là où d'autres auraient juste voulu qu'il se hâte de terminer afin de pouvoir les aider eux. Mais non, Rikichi, lui, semblait connaître, face à aux membres de sa Division, les mêmes déboires que l'ensemble de la Quatrième face aux douze autres. Ils se ressemblaient, quelque part.  
Ce qui suscitait en lui un intérêt croissant : il était tellement rare de trouver quelqu'un qui le considérait comme un égal et qui le respectait autant, au sein même de son équipe, alors pensez, de la part d'un shinigami extérieur…  
Il n'était pas habitué à une telle démonstration de respect, de… d'amitié, oui, osons le mot ! et il était certain que Rikichi ne faisait pas semblant. C'était quelque chose de tout nouveau, un peu gênant de prime abord parce que ça bousculait sa timidité, mais pas désagréable. Ça faisait plaisir, enfin, d'avoir quelqu'un qui vous appréciait vraiment. Quelqu'un d'autre que son Capitaine qui était de toute façon gentille avec tout le monde.

« Dites, je vous dois une fière chandelle !  
- Ah… ah bon ?  
- D'abord vous aidez Rukia-san, puis vous sauvez Renji-sama, maintenant vous me tirez de ce mauvais pas… je ne suis pas loin de vous devoir la vie ! »

À cela, Hanatarō n'ose rien répondre, rougissant.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand' chose, murmure-t-il, baissant les yeux.  
- Mais si !  
- Bon, mais, ce n'était que mon travail.  
- Hanatarō-san, vous avez fait tellement, je ne sais pas si je pourrai vous remercier un jour convenablement, » fit Rikichi, les yeux brillants.  
C'était toujours un peu gênant, oui, de se voir ainsi adulé en ayant l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour mériter ça, mais il ne s'en formalisait plus vraiment : ça semblait excessif, mais c'était juste la manière de Rikichi d'exprimer son affection. Autant l'accepter…

« Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment. J'étais heureux d'aider, d'avoir pu être utile à quelqu'un… »  
C'était vrai, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas lui laisser croire qu'il se fichait de qui exactement il avait aidé : même s'il aimait se rendre utile, c'était encore plus gratifiant d'aider des gens qui vous en remerciaient en retour. Rikichi n'était pas n'importe qui. Il conclut donc :  
« Et puis, je suis content d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes gentil…  
- On peut être amis, alors ?  
- Bien sûr ! »

Rikichi rayonnait. Hanatarō lui-même n'était pas loin d'en faire autant. A poursuivre leur chemin en l'écoutant bavarder gaîment sur le plaisir que ça lui faisait aussi, et sur tout et rien, il sentit son sourire s'agrandir, à en égaler bientôt celui de son compagnon. L'enthousiasme de Rikichi faisait chaud au cœur.

Seulement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, même quand elles se déroulent dans d'obscurs dédales souterrains :  
« Tenez, vous voilà rendu à destination : c'est cette trappe, là, elle vous mène aux sous-sols du QG de la Sixième Division. Vous savez où vous êtes.  
- Merci, encore une fois. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.  
- Je vous en prie ! »  
Après un court instant de réflexion, d'un air de s'excuser de poser la question, Hanatarō reprit : « Mais, si je ne vous avais pas croisé, n'auriez-vous pas pu simplement lâcher ce papillon pour prévenir quelqu'un et qu'on vienne vous chercher ?  
- …ben… non… ils ne m'obéissent pas, les papillons... c'est pour ça que je dois leur courir après, ils s'échappent toujours et n'en font qu'à leur tête…  
- Ah… désolé…  
- Mais non, c'est moi… »

Encore un silence gêné, puis Rikichi, entr'ouvrant sa trappe, se ravisa et demanda :  
« Dites, Hanatarō-san, si… si jamais je me perdais à nouveau, un jour, vous reviendriez me chercher ?  
- Bien sûr, Rikichi-san ! toujours !  
- Merci. J'ai l'impression d'avoir eu la chance de ma vie, en vous rencontrant…  
- Moi aussi, » avoua-t-il, un sourire sincère s'épanouissant sur ses traits malgré lui, et malgré la tristesse de devoir déjà le quitter.

Privés de sa présence aussi fugitive que fortuite, ces couloirs allaient lui sembler encore plus mornes, désormais. Bientôt, il se prendrait à souhaiter que les papillons de l'enfer amènent souvent le jeune Rikichi à croiser sa route solitaire dans les entrailles du Seireitei…

oOo

(ben voilà, je crois que je me suis prouvé que j'étais incapable de coupler des persos _trop_ choupi XD )


End file.
